


Naked Yoga is not a Common Room Activity

by Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin, NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hot Sex, M/M, Naked Yoga, Neighbors, Rimming, Teasing, fainting dean, talk of felching, yoga cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/pseuds/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rp-ed back and forth, based on a tumblr prompt: "we live in adjacent apartments and one day I accidentally knocked a hole into your wall I'm really sorry, oh God, you're naked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Yoga is not a Common Room Activity

**Author's Note:**

> I sent this prompt to Lopsided_whiskey_grin and we wrote back and forth for a few days. I was Dean and she was Cas. Only a cursory look-over, no beta here. We write cause we have fun with it!

Dean was so glad he'd finally saved up enough for the big screen and new stereo surround sound system. Sammy was gonna be green with jealousy when he and over for the super bowl and saw it all. He laughed as he inexpertly used the stud finder.

"Hah, those suckers that pay for someone to mount their tv on the wall. This isn't so hard." He picked up the hammer, sparing one last thought that he hoped his hot ass neighbor wasn't home during this, and swung away.

Cas had finally found the time to decompress after a long stressful week at work. All his household chores were done, all his important emails replied to. His favorite way to relax was to do yoga. But going down to the nearest yoga studio just wouldn't do since the only way he preferred to do it was in the comfort of his own home... and in the nude. 

He had just been in cat pose and was moving into downward dog on his mat in his living room when he suddenly heard a loud bang. He was shaken from his quiet meditation for a moment and frowned in the direction of the shared wall of his apartment then closed his eyes and tried to focus his breathing again. 

"Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love, I'm gonna give you every inch of my love, Gonna give you my love." Dean belted out the lyrics as he worked, his iPod and earbuds not giving him any idea of just how loud he was being.

He had the tv wall mount secured when he turned to the surround sound system. He was covered in sweat and more drywall dust than he should've been, but that's why he paid so little for his apartment, cheap construction in a good neighborhod.

He wailed along with Robert Plant as he swung his hammer again, this time going right through the wall and into the next apartment. Dean froze as he looked at his hammer, imbedded in the wall. Now he really hoped his hot ass neighbor wasn't home. Maybe he could fix it before anyone noticed. He pulled his hammer out of the wall, making the hole considerably larger than it had been when it was just his hammer head and peeked through into the next apartment.

What he saw had his cock hardening in his loose jeans and his heart rate picking up.

Cas jerked his head to the side, eyes wide in alarm. He was absolutely frozen in shock with his naked ass in the air and hands and feet planted firmly in place on his mat. 

His neighbor, Dean or Gene, he could never keep the name straight since they'd only introduced them themselves once at the mailboxes down in the entryway, was staring at him through a giant hole in the wall. His eyes were as wide as Cas' but whereas his were blue, his neighbor's were a stunning shade of green. His hair and face was covered in a fine dust, almost obscuring the freckles Cas so loved to admire whenever he saw the man. His limbs began to tremble, and not just from holding his pose. He slowly sank to the floor and sat on his knees, trying to cover himself as best as he could. 

"What just happened?" He asked the shocked face looking through his living room wall.

"Oh my god. Oh my god you're naked. I was hoping that you wouldn't even be home and you're naked instead." Dean felt incapable of turning away or shutting his damn mouth.

"I was saving money cuz how hard could it be but the walls are thin cuz the apartments are cheap and… wow, hot ass neighbor really does have a hot ass. So much skin. And I was gonna fix it before you got home but you're all naked and bendy and it's been so long since I've seen a naked man and I'm making a total ass of myself and I need to lie down now."

Dean’s last thought before passing out from lack of blood to his brain and too much inhaled drywall dust was that Sammy could never find out about this.

Cas saw the man disappear from view followed by a loud thump and he felt his stomach drop. What in the actual hell was going on here? Scrambling to his feet, he sprinted for his door, almost leaving his apartment until he remembered he wasn't wearing any damn clothes. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants, the closest thing he could find, and shimmied into them on his way to his neighbor's door. He didn't waste any time with knocking, just burst through the thankfully unlocked door. 

Gene or was it Dean, was on his back, unconscious. Luckily for him, Cas had a session of first aid under his belt. He knelt down beside the man and leaned down to discover he was still breathing and had a pulse. 

"Dean, er Gene, are you okay?" he asked, shaking his shoulder. His fingers felt the tight bulk of muscle there and tightened instinctively. He had always noticed how built the man seemed to be, but had obviously never had the chance to actually feel for himself. Swallowing nervously, he shook him again. "Hello?"

Dean stirred on the floor, slowly blinking open his eyes. He saw bright blue eyes in a kind, scruffy, attractive face and smiled.

"Hi hot ass neighbor. What are you doing above me? Oooh, did I finally ask you out?" The man with the beautiful face laughed lightly and Dean’s perspective shifted, the world righting itself as hot ass neighbor helped him sit upright.

"No, Gene, you didn't. You knocked a hole in my living room wall, saw me doing naked yoga and fainted."

Dean felt blood rush to his face as he inwardly cursed his fair skin.

"My name is actually Dean." He mumbled, not that he had any room to talk, since he'd been calling his savior ‘hot ass neighbor’ and to his face too.

It was Cas' turn to blush then foot calling him the wrong name. 

"Apologies," he said, placing a steadying hand on Dean's back when he started to sway a bit. "Would you like me to help you to the couch? It might be a good idea to lay down." He looked over the man, making sure he didn't have injuries from his fall.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot. Will you at least tell me your name? I could keep calling you hot ass, but it's kinda rude and you're being so awesome. Which reminds me, uh, those pants are.... Well and your hips, damn, you know I'm usually much more charming and certainly more coherent than this. You have me at a disadvantage." Dean tried to give his savior a bright, charming smile, but fell flat when he wobbled on his feet.

"Cas. My name is Castiel, but you can call me Cas. I think I'll save you further embarrassment and say I'm very flattered. When is the last time you ate? I think your blood sugar may be low, which is why you're so.... Unlike your usual charming self." Cas added with an absolutely adorable laugh that had Dean’s knees knocking together for another reason altogether.

He accepted Cas' help to his couch, trying to think if he'd had anything to eat at all that day. Sitting heavily, he looked up the long line of Cas' body as he stood before him. His train of thought was completely derailed. The man was just so damn gorgeous. His bare chest, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, was toned but not overly so and his dusky nipples were peaked in the open air of the room. Dean's eyes trailed down to see the line of dark hair running sparsely from below his navel and disappearing into the waistband of his sleep pants. And oh god what pants -- they were slung low on his hips and hugged his bulge perfectly. Dean swallowed, looking back up to Cas' face. 

"Uh, what was the question?"

Dean’s head was filled with hazy images of licking the amazing hips in front of his face, sucking bruises into them before wrapping his hands around them to yank the tight, sweaty body up against him.

"Usually I want dinner before someone gets to see me naked but I'm thinking that your blood sugar is really low, so I'm gonna go get some food from your kitchen." Cas laughed and turned away, assuming that the layout of the apartment was identical to his.

Dean watched Cas head into the kitchen, reaching down and palming his hard on through his loose jeans, which is how Cas found him when he returned to the room.

Cas was bringing a sandwich back to Dean that he had made with ingredients thrown together from the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks as he rounded the corner and saw Dean. He was sitting with his knees spread and his hand squeezing at himself over his jeans. The sight turned Cas on instantly and he felt his cock filling at a rapid pace, tenting his pants embarrassingly. His cheeks burned and he stood holding the plate with the sandwich, completely unsure of what he should do.

"Don't by shy hot-Cas. C'mon over here and let's have a talk about naked yoga in our new joint living room." Dean’s words were slurred but delivered through his best 'come hither' smile and he could see that the words and smile had the desired effect.

"I don't... Have... You should really eat something. And maybe rethink.... Jesus, you're gorgeous." Cas stumbled over to the couch and set the sandwich on the side table, standing awkwardly in front of Dean.

Dean took it all as encouragement, his smile somehow widening as he spread his knees and rocked his hips lewdly.

"C’mon. Naked yoga. You looked so sexy. And fucking bendy. Could be fun."

Cas grinned sheepishly and ducked his head down. He was not a very bold man and was in fact timid in most social situations, but the smile Dean was giving him and the body language he was expressing only worked to turn Cas on even more. He honestly had no idea if Dean acted like this all the time or if indeed his low blood sugar had some influence. He decided to make Dean a wager to guarantee he at least ate most of the sandwich he had prepared. Feeling even more awkward and silly than he already felt, Cas smoothly went down on his knees before Dean's spread legs; his years of yoga had made him very limber indeed. 

"I'll make a deal with you, Dean," he said, looking up at Dean through his lashes like he had seen people do in movies to be more seductive and persuasive, "If you eat that entire sandwich, I'll show you a few poses. How does that sound?"

Dean was afraid he was drooling as he looked down at the gorgeous half naked man between his legs. 

"Guh." That was coherent, right? The smirk on Cas' face said probably not so much.

"Will they be naked poses?" Dean countered even as he was reaching for the sandwich.

"Make it through the first half of the sandwich and the first few clothed poses and we will see." Cas had the sexiest voice, Dean was just dazed as he nodded and took the first bite.

Cas watched patiently as Dean ate his sandwich. After more than half of it was gone and it seemed that Dean was becoming a little more coherent, if not any less adorable, Cas stood. Dean started to stand as well, but Cas held out a finger. 

"A deal's a deal. Just wait here a minute and I'll go grab my mat." And with that he made his way out of Dean's apartment and back into his own. He glanced over to the giant hole in his wall and saw Dean, still sitting on his couch dazedly and watching Cas with a grin. Cas smiled and gave him a little wave before going back over to his neighbor's apartment.

Dean felt amazingly better once he'd finished the sandwich, and it'd been a lot better than he'd expected with ingredients from his kitchen. He palmed his cock as he watched Cas lay his yoga mat on the floor and stretch a few muscle groups before bending in half giving Dean the most tantalizing view of his amazing ass.

"Sweet Jesus.So bendy. Sexy and bendy and holy fuck this is gonna be so much fun. What else you got Cas?"

Dean arched his hips up and popped the button on his jeans, leaving the fly up to build anticipation as he watched. God, he was praying he was behaving enough to get the naked yoga.

"Sweet fucking hell." He whined, unable to tear his eyes away from the sexy man doing a full split on the floor in front of him.

Cas had been watching Dean as he stretched and moved from pose to pose. He tried to control his breathing through each movement but it was becoming harder and harder with the way was stroking and cupping himself. Cas' cock was becoming harder and harder as well. He looked over as he slid easily into the splits, his dick pressing almost painfully down in the left leg of his sleep pants. 

Carefully rolling his legs to the side, Cas moved to sit on his knees. 

"I think you've earned this," he said, standing slowly and hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. 

Nothing, no porn, no striptease, nothing, was ever going to be as hot as what Dean had in front of him at that moment. Dusky, pebbled nipples in a sleek toned chest. Lean stomach with a barely there trail of dark hair starting just below his bellybutton, running straight between the most fantasy inducing hips Dean had ever seen.  Unblemished olive skin everywhere. Neatly trimmed pubic hair over a cock that had Dean salivating where he sat and an ass he couldn't wait to bury his face in.

"You're so hot. Jesus. This might be over real fucking quick." Dean gasped as he shoved his jeans down and slipped his hand into his boxers, finally curling a fist around his fully interested cock.

Cas smiled and moved into warrior two, feeling bolder with each passing second. Dean's praises gave him more confidence than he'd felt in years and he no longer felt embarrassed by the raging hard on curving up between his legs. He's let out a breath through pursed lips and nodded toward Dean's hand where it was stuffed in his pants. 

"I think I deserve to get something out of this too," he said with an arched brow. He wanted to see what Dean was hiding in there. It was only fair. 

Dean scrambled to shove his pants and boxers off his hips and down his legs to pool on the floor at his ankles. He pressed his thumb to the base of his cock, standing it up and away from his belly for inspection while Cas licked his lips and swayed towards him.

"I don't want you to think for a second that I am not enjoying the show, I'd think this is proof of that." Dean said slowly, gesturing to his leaking cock.

"But if there's anything you'd rather do..." He trailed off, fucking his hips up into his hand, trying to entice Cas within touching distance.

Cas nearly fell over when Dean started stroking himself. His cock was a very generous size, thick and veiny and ringed by a spare thatch of dark brown curls. His mouth watered at the sight. Facing away from Dean, Cas reached his hands toward the ceiling then bent forward, easily placing his palms flat on the ground, giving Dean a full view of his ass. He smirked to himself, wondering how much Dean could actually take before he got up off that couch.

Dean watched, praising and cursing the times that he'd been talked into going to a yoga class with Sammy, because he could name the poses that Cas was raising himself into and it was distracting him from the show.

Cas walked his hands out into downward facing dog and stretched, holding it for a count of three before rolling into warrior one and giving Dean his first unimpeded view of Cas pretty dick. It was pink like his lips, sticking out from his body and made Dean’s hand move faster on his own cock. It was when Cas shifted into camel pose that Dean could not hold back anymore. He thudded off the couch onto his knees and scooted over to Cas, reaching out and trailing his palm down from Cas' throat, his sweaty chest and stomach and gripping his cock at the base.

"I can think of a much better way to get in a workout today, can't you?" Dean asked as he leaned forward and sucked the lobe of Cas's ear in between his teeth.

Cas jerked at the feel of Dean's fingers curling around his cock but didn't release his pose. He held perfectly still, his aching dick throbbing in Dean's grasp. 

"What did you have in mind?" Cas asked coyly, keeping his eyes locked on ceiling above him. "Some calisthenics?"

"Well, you know, I have this affinity for cardio. Gotta-unf- get the old heart pumping, you know." Dean huffed out as he traced the lines of Cas' muscles with his tongue to taste the sweat off his skin.

"Maybe we climb some stairs to the next floor and we can do some cardio in my bedroom. I've got some special work out supplies up there." 

Cas burst out laughing, releasing his pose and leaning forward into Dean’s chiseled body at that. Dean laughed too while in the process of helping Cas up off the floor.

"Too much? Thought so. Let's try again. You... You are sexy as fuck and I would really like to see you spread out across my bedspread while you tell me all the best ways to make you come your brains out. How's that?"

Cas grinned and nodded briskly. How could he say no to an offer like that?  Gaining his feet, he kept his hand in Dean's. "Lead the way," he said, grin plastered across his face. 

He had never in his life been as bold as he had been this afternoon. He felt good -- nice and loose in his muscles and tense and straining everywhere else -- and knew he was about to be feeling a hell of a lot better once he got up to that bedroom. It had been so long, embarrassingly long, since the last time he'd had sex and was still dazed to think that a hole in his wall was what was going to be the cause of him finally getting laid after such a long dry spell. 

Dean tugged Cas behind him at first, but quickly decided to make him walk in front so he could watch his body in motion. He pulled Cas into his body and nuzzled at the spot behind his ear, whispering what he was going to do to him, once they were in his room.

"Gonna bend you over my bed and drop to my knees behind you. Get my face between those cheeks, yeah? Want me to eat you out till you're dripping? Barely even gonna need any lube. But, I think I'm gonna wanna tease you. See how else you can bend and twist for me, as I fuck my fingers into you. How many you gonna take? Three? Four? Want you to be ready for me, but still nice and tight around my cock."

Dean shoved Cas down, bending him over the side of his bed with his face smashed into the covers and dropped to his knees, palms cupping Cas' cheeks to pull them apart and expose his hole.

Cas moaned loudly into the sheets beneath him, fisting his hands into the bedding. He spread his legs just as Dean spread his cheeks. 

"Oh my god," he cried, feeling the first breach of Dean's tongue. It was hot and wet and indescribably perfect. He pushed back against Dean's mouth, wanting to feel him deeper, wanting to feel that spearing tongue stretch him wider. 

"Yes, Dean," he murmured, "Taste me from the inside." 

He had never in his life been one to utter dirty talk, but Dean's mouth just seemed to unleash such things from deep within him. 

Dean pooled saliva in his mouth, pulled back and spat down Cas's crack. He pushed the spit around with his thumb, pressing it into Cas's ass as he thought aloud.

"Pretty view right now. Man, I thought I'd seen something pretty when you are doing camel pose, naked and in my living room, like some porn came to life, but that's got nothing on your sweet ass, pink and glistening and taking my thumb like nothing. Like your ass wants me inside." Dean dipped his head back down and licked around the rim, stretched around his thumb. He scraped his teeth across the sensitive skin just to see Cas shudder.

"M- more please," Cas stuttered. 

It too much but not enough all at once. He wanted to be filled by Dean, stretched wide open. He felt like he could just take Dean's whole hand inside him and it wouldn't be enough. His cock, leaking onto the sheets where it was pinned between his belly and the bed, jerked and throbbed when he felt Dean's tongue squeeze in along with his thumb. 

"Oh please, Dean," he begged "More."

"Oh baby, don't you worry, you're gonna get more." Dean bit the words into the meat of Cas's ass before regretfully pulling away to fumble in his drawer for lube and a condom. Cas whined piteously when Dean pulled away from his ass and Dean laughed lowly.

"You wanna beg me baby? You're making the prettiest, neediest sounds right now. Use your words and beg me." Dean squeezed lube onto his fingers, twisting his wrist to let it roll down to the palm of his hand before circling Cas’ hole and slipping in his index and middle fingers.

Cas' mind blanked at the feel of those fingers pushing inside and he could barely manage a moan before he latched onto Dean's words: beg. 

"Please, oh god please! I'll do whatever you want, please just fuck me! I need it!"

He pushed back and writhed on Dean's fingers, trying to pull him in deeper, as sweat broke out on his skin. 

Dean smiled, listening to the sexy begging and looking at the delicious, deep arch of Cas back across his bed. He pulled his three fingers out of Cas ass, watching it gape open and close around empty air.

"Fuck baby wish you could see this. Gonna fuck you now. Gonna fuck you all pink and open and pull out and come all over your ass. Then, how bout I curl you up and get a mirror so you can see it, huh? Want that?" He asked, rhetorically as he stroked lube on over the condom and rubbed the tip of his cock across Cas’ softened rim.

Cas choked on his spit and he rasped out an enthusiastic "Yes! Oh god yes!"

He fisted his hands in the sheets, arching his back even more when he felt Dean start to feed his cock inside slowly. For as long as Cas' dry spell had been, this was the most incredible reintroduction he could have asked for. Dean kept pushing in slowly, driving Cas out of his goddamn mind; Dean's dick was so huge, it felt like he would never bottom out. But then he finally did, pressing his front to Cas' ass, and Cas almost came right then, just from that. He was being stretched wide open, much wider than Dean's fingers had prepared him, and the burn was breathtaking. Cas had to wedge his hand under his body to grasp onto the base of his cock to stop himself from coming so soon. 

Dean held still, loving the sweaty hot feeling of Cas’s body up against his own. The hot, pulsing pull of Cas’ ass around his cock; he bit his lip when a flash of how good it could be raw, feeling the pink skin of Cas insides against his bare dick. He pulsed precome into the condom as his body shook.

"Oh so hot inside. Just pulling me in ain't ya? So far inside you, can you feel me here?" His voice was husky as he curled a hand underneath Cas and pressed up at his lower stomach, right above his pubic bone. The loud, wounded sound that Cas let out resonated throughout Dean’s whole body, and he pulled his hips back before slamming back inside.

Cas cried out again,  squeezing his hand harder around his dick. He didn't know how long he could hold on - it all felt so fucking incredible. Releasing the grip he had on the sheets, he stuck his fingers in his mouth to wet them with a generous coating of saliva. He then snaked his hand beneath himself and between his splayed thighs, finding Dean's balls where they slapped against his own with each rough thrust. He gave them a tug before moving his hand farther back, pushing his wet fingers between the cleft of Dean's ass to nudge at his hole. 

Dean let out a surprised squawk when he felt Cas’s damp fingers circling his rim. He blinked and looked down at the body beneath his, wondering when Cas had managed to curl himself up like that. He shifted his hips, angling them so that he could press backwards into the fingers but still have power behind each thrust of his hips.

"Kinky fucker. Tell you what, Cas, got a-a little challenge for you." Dean grunted when he felt the pad of one of Cas’s fingers  press inside of him.

"You manage to curl yourself up enough that you can reach my prostate, then I will make you dinner and give you the sloppiest, filthiest blow job you've ever had before you go ho-" Dean’s words were cut off, his throat nearly closing in pleasure as he felt two fingers opening him up and the tip of one of those fingers wiggling at his prostate.  Sparks danced in front of his eyes as he slammed forward and pulsed hard into the condom, wishing he were filling Cas' ass so he could suck it back out of him. His whole body pulsed, even as every muscle froze up.

Cas moaned around a wicked smirk, pulling his hand free of Dean's asshole and stretching himself back out on the mattresses. Dean's cock pulsed inside him, nudging weakly against his prostate and Cas was finally done for. He released the grip around the base of his cock and came as soon as he did, painting white hot stripes down onto the sheets beneath him. 

"F- fuck," he gasped. 

Dean grabbed the condom around the base of his cock and pulled out as gently as he could, wincing when Cas hissed. 

"Sorry" he husked, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash before collapsing back onto the bed, next to his sweaty bed partner. He looked over, scooting closer, pressing kisses to Cas's shoulder.  

"So, uh, that was amazingly flexible of you. And I would love to make you dinner but, uh..." he trailed off, embarrassed suddenly. 

"You have no food in your kitchen. I know, I made you that sandwich earlier, remember? But I will accept you buying me dinner. Though...I dunno, I don't really want to go out. Or put on clothes. Take out?" Cas asked, a grin on his face that sent a shock of warmth through Dean's body. 

"Chinese or Pizza? Can we have naked dinner?" He asked, like an excited little boy. Cas laughed again, pushing himself up off the bed, and the wetspot, and sauntering into the attached bathroom. 

"If you're a good boy we can have naked dinner and talk about the new window from your living room into mine.”

 


End file.
